


Baby (Shower You With My Love)

by kafkaiesque



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humour, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaiesque/pseuds/kafkaiesque
Summary: In which Jongin just wants for Monggu, Jjangah, Jjangu, Meokmul and Hoochoo to have another sibling.





	Baby (Shower You With My Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flower_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_girl/gifts).



> Dear recipient: Congratulations on joining your first fic exchange, my dear! ♥ I hope you are proud of what you have delivered in the midst of your studies and busy life. :) I'm sending you all my love and support and I hope there will be more opportunities for you to join fun exchanges and fests like this. I was in complete utter awe by your love for children and you deserve so much more than this. I restarted 9 times! I hope this will bring a tiny smile to your face and I hope to write another story for you soon. ♥ 
> 
> KAISOO SARANGHAJA!

The snow-white blanket kisses his feet like the crystal-clear waters of Bora Bora did. Sun-kissed skin burns like pale sand on the beach below his thrumming fingertips, dancing along with an elongated spine to the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat. The stray tendrils of his lover’s hair caress his temple, thick and richly coloured like maple syrup that flows in the air. Silk curtains flutter gently in the midnight breeze, rays of moonlight creeping through the open window.

He is reminded of summer when the hot breath from his lover’s parted lips hit his ivory skin. A coral blush deepens on his cherubic cheeks with the intensity of Jongin’s gaze that rakes up and down his petite body. His eyes are dark, darker than the midnight sky with Kyungsoo’s twinkling reflection being the only light that remains.

The tip of Jongin’s nose hovers along the supple skin of Kyungsoo’s cheek before it brushes against the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose, welcoming the elder into an eskimo kiss. His cherubic cheeks swell just like his heart, eyes crinkling into crescents to which Jongin gravitates towards him like a tide to the alabaster moon. Jongin’s plump lips graze against his own for just a split second, inducing an electric spark that makes his belly jump before he promptly moves away. A coral blush dusts his cheeks whilst his warm ears resemble the gradient of a pink seashell along the shore.

Fists are knocking against the chamber of his heart in desire and want. Kyungsoo is whining softly whilst Jongin is chuckling breathlessly, nose nuzzled into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo rolls his head back into the dip of his pillow, eyes tracing the crimson rose vines that creep along the ceiling as Jongin’s lips mouth along the pale column of his throat. The alluring dip of Kyungsoo’s collarbones are merely a sneak peek to the valleys of milky skin hidden underneath his baby pink silk robe which Jongin is itching to tear off.

“Jongin, touch me,” Kyungsoo pleads. He is desperate with the pearlescent pre-cum that’s pooling at the tip of his engorged cock and seeps through the silk robe in a wet patch of desire.

A loud growl resonates through Jongin’s chest, nostrils flaring and teeth grazing the delicate skin of his neck. A large hand presses down upon the wings of his pelvic bones, anchoring Kyungsoo to the bed. The hem of his silk robe kisses his skin mid-thigh, hitching up with the movement of Jongin’s knee sliding up between Kyungsoo’s plush thighs. The corner of Jongin’s mouth is tugged into a smirk, feline eyes glinting lazily as he tauntingly rubs his knee against Kyungsoo’s crotch in circular motions. It has Kyungsoo gasping, angelic features morphing into sinful agony. The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it and Kyungsoo is bucking his hips, yearning for more friction upon his lust-soaked nether regions.

“Hush, baby. I will have to ask you a few questions before I can give you what you want, kitten,” Jongin husks out. Kyungsoo nods eagerly with doe eyes and pursed lips. Jongin grins in satisfaction, tugging on the elder’s chin to pull him into a searing kiss. Kyungsoo could barely reciprocate it when Jongin’s tongue is licking into his mouth like hot flames that set his nerves ablaze. Kyungsoo whimpers impishly - drool descending his chin when Jongin sucks on his tongue with ragged breaths and a large erection rutting against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

He tastes like the raspberry confit and cocoa tuile they had for dessert. It melts on his tongue and sizzles in his gut. Their swollen lips separate with a smack. Kyungsoo’s pounding heart is loud in his ears when Jongin’s breath tickles the lobe of his ear, tugging on it with fierce eyes upon him. Jongin’s large palm abruptly curves around the length of his arousal that’s pushing against the silk fabric angrily. Jongin tugs on his cock once, up and down, in fluid motions. Moans spill out of Kyungsoo’s lips like whiskey being poured out of a bottle, like music to Jongin’s ears and very much intoxicating.

Jongin stops to present Kyungsoo his first question. He cocks an eyebrow, “Have you taken your vitamins today, darling?”

“Yes, you reminded me to take them this morning.”

Jongin presses a chaste kiss against Kyungsoo’s soft lips in reward. “God, you’re so beautiful. And this morning and for the entire day, you didn’t consume any caffeine?”

Kyungsoo nods with lashes fluttering like butterfly wings in the spring. “Yes. I’ve only drunk coconut juice and water today.” He had wanted to try Bora Bora’s cocktails but Jongin had decided against it.

Jongin smiles fondly, “And you haven’t felt stressed today?”

“No. Anywhere is paradise, anywhere is Bora Bora when I’m whisked away with you, my love.”

Jongin devilishly croons, “Spread your legs wider for me, kitten.”

Kyungsoo obeys the command instinctively, eyes at half mast as he gazes at Jongin who’s on his knees before him, abdominal muscles rippling like waves with broad shoulders hunched back. He is bare with his angry, reddened cock dangling in between his legs. Kyungsoo unknowingly licks his lips.

Jongin’s orbs are clouded with lust yet swirling with love as he dips his chin to swirl his tongue around the crown of Kyungsoo’s cockhead. Kyungsoo grasps onto the sheets with a gasp, chest heaving when the tip of Jongin’s tongue presses against the silk to dip into the slit.

“So sensitive,” Jongin praises. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches when Jongin’s hand creeps under the fabric, thumb pushing softly into the velvety skin of his sack and begins to rub. The larger male reaches over to the nightstand to grab a pretty, dainty bottle that has Kyungsoo’s eyes widening in intrigue.

When Jongin uncaps the pretty bottle, it releases a fresh floral scent that basks Kyungsoo’s senses. A rosy liquid ricochet against its glass confinement and Kyungsoo squints to read the text on it. Jongin presses a kiss in between Kyungsoo’s furrowed brows and tuts his tongue. “Bad for your eyes, baby.”

Kyungsoo blinks, “What is that, Jongin-ah?”

Jongin remains silent and pours the liquid onto his fingers, drizzling like honey. It's viscous, much like oil rather than the lubrication they should require. He comes to realise it’s an essential oil that’s glistening on Jongin’s coated fingertips. He presumes it’s rose despite the notes of citrus that hit his nostrils.

Jongin sighs pleasantly before his hand wraps tightly around Kyungsoo’s erection, gripping onto the base and smacking it against his lover’s soft belly teasingly. The oil drips down the elder’s shaft in tantalising streaks. The oil’s aroma is intoxicating and relieving to the senses, Kyungsoo flutters his eyes shut and mewls as Jongin continues to flick his wrist, up and down. Jongin drinks in the elder’s pleasured expressions and questions, “Is this relaxing, darling?”

The coil of pleasure within Kyungsoo’s gut is unwinding at a torturous pace and he shakes his head fervently. He whimpers, “P-Please, don’t tease me baby. W-Where did you get that?”

Jongin’s eyes brighten up, “Do you feel any different?”

Kyungsoo gnaws down upon his bottom lip and narrows his eyes. He’s suspicious. “Baby. What is that?”

“It’s Rose Otto,” Jongin smoothly replies.

“Rose Otto?” Kyungsoo echoes.

“Yes. They advertised that this opens up the heart and mind. It can enhance your libido, your mood and your chances of pregnancy! It says it helps with radiating your skin but you don’t need that since you’re always glowing like an angel, darling,” Jongin pouts.

Kyungsoo blushes, “It looks very expensive, baby.”

“The best of the best for the love of my life.” Jongin grins. He flashes his million-watt smile and Kyungsoo’s heart clenches. Jongin coos, “Don’t worry, baby. It was just 5 million won.”

5 million won.

“What the fuck, Kim Jongin.”

 

 

 

“So how was Bora Bora?” Baekhyun questions. He sips on his coffee whilst his eyes follow the rows of vintage photographs that are hung on the walls. Occupational habits. He returns his gaze to Kyungsoo who has his hands clasped around his cup of hot chocolate, warming up his palms. “I see that Jongin still doesn’t allow you to drink caffeine.”

“Bora Bora was beautiful,” Kyungsoo says. “Although it rained and we became mosquito baits most of the time.” It’s winter in Seoul and his chin is tucked into a woollen scarf, petite frame enshrouded in a thick padded jacket. He resembles a large marshmallow in the eyes of his long-time best friend.

Baekhyun chuckles, “Was it more beautiful than Florence? Alicante? Selfoss? How many conceptionmoons have you two gone on?”

Honeymoon, conceptionmoon and eventually there’d be a babymoon too, Kyungsoo hopes.

He sighs, “He spent 5 million won on some stupid essential oil that would allegedly increase my fertility.”

“Well that sounds better than the robot baby Jongdae gifted you guys?”

“That’s for people who don’t want a baby.” Kyungsoo winces, remembering just how much Jongin hated it. “I’m just...worried that Jongin is going overboard with this.”

Baekhyun perks a brow, “Do you hate it?”

Twiddling his thumbs, Kyungsoo gulps. “What do I hate?”

“All of this. Jongin ordering you to not drink caffeine, alcohol.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and smiles. “Of course not. Jongin has never drunk caffeine or alcohol anyway and honestly, by cutting back on those things, I’m improving my health too. He’s not just thinking about improving my fertility.”

Baekhyun hums, “I’m just worried that you don’t want to be a part of this. You don’t seem very happy.”

Kyungsoo blushes. “I really do want a child with him. He’s always very gentle and encouraging with me. I w-want a Jongin junior.”

“If you want a Jongin junior, you can just find him in his pants,” Baekhyun deadpans. His voice becomes softer along with his gaze. “As long as you’re happy with all this, Soo.”

“He’s just...going overboard with the money. He’s buying me bird’s nest to eat every day. Just one kilogram of the one he buys is up to 10 million won!”

“Yikes. He’s really spoiling his baby daddy, huh? I never knew bird’s nest could boost fertility?”

“That’s what his mother told him,” Kyungsoo sighs. “And the sex...all we do is missionary because he thinks that’s the best way.”

“You miss the days where he would just throw you against the wall and fuck you?” Baekhyun snickers.

“No...yes. But he’s still as passionate as always and I always feel good with him anyway so that’s not much of a problem.”

“Of course. Before you guys were together, you masturbated to videos of him walking down the runway every single night,” Baekhyun teases. Kyungsoo has to resist the urge of smacking him in the face. “Really, it surprises me that you two never used protection. Even before y’all got married. Has he always wanted a baby with you?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “He said, whatever happens, he’d always be by my side and that he’d take responsibility. It sounded like bullshit but look where we are now, today.”

It’s been six years.

“In a coffee shop,” Baekhyun jests. Kyungsoo shoots him a death glare. “Well, wow. How much do you guys do it?”

“Every day,” Kyungsoo blushes. “Sometimes more than once.”

“My Kyungsoo boy is growing up so fast!” Baekhyun wipes a fake tear from his cheek. “Trust me, love. Money is not a problem with Jongin. He’s a supermodel for god sakes. Even your wedding ring, it costs over a fucking billion won.”

“I just hope he doesn’t go to any crazy lengths, y’know?”

“You know he loves you the most, Kyungsoo. He will always put you first.”

 

 

 

“You’re so soft and fuzzy, Mr Kim! Are penguins suppose to be this fuzzy?” the child asks. Her voice is filled with wonder, chocolate brown eyes peering up at Kyungsoo adorably. Her short arms are wrapped around his torso, her fists grasping onto the penguin onesie he’s wearing.

Kyungsoo gifts her a soft smile, “Yes, penguins are soft. They’re like soft pillows.”

“So penguins are just like you, Mr Kim? Soft and cute?”

Kyungsoo chuckles and ruffles the soft locks of her hair. “Has he been teaching you how to sweet talk to me again, Mimi?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when soft lips press against his cheek and he shifts his gaze to meet Jongin, grinning at him. He’s wearing a bear onesie and Kyungsoo’s heart promptly melts.

“It’s just a truth universally acknowledged that you’re the cutest, Soo.”

Kyungsoo clucks his tongue, “I feel like such an old man when they call me Mr Kim and yet they call you Jongin oppa.”

“Hm? Are you thinking of backing out of being my Kim Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo yelps when Jongin’s fingers flutter along his ribcage, tickling him with no mercy. The orphanage is filled with the tinkling laughter of children who witness the sight. Jongin pulls his husband into his embrace and plants a kiss at the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

“I hope you’re not mad at me anymore,” Jongin whispers.

“I could never be mad at you,” Kyungsoo confesses. “I was just...overwhelmed?”

Jongin hums, “That’s understandable. I just want you to know that you’re always more than enough for me, Kyungsoo.”

“What’s with the sudden sappiness?”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured. As much as I would love our little one having your heart-shaped smile and your beautiful owl eyes.” Kyungsoo blushes deep to his roots. “Home will always be with you, my love. With a child or not, you’re my family forever.”

“I’m starting to have a feeling this is too inappropriate for the young children.”

“Inappropriate?” Jongin scrunches his nose up in confusion.

“Yes, there’s more cheese here than a cheese factory.”

Jongin chuckles, “I just don’t want you to feel pressured. I know you went to see Dr Oh today. Is everything okay, my love?”

Guilt weighs heavily in Kyungsoo’s chest and his eyes become downcast. “It was just a general check-up, baby.” He sighs. “Maybe the time hasn’t come yet for us to have a baby.”

Jongin’s hand rubs Kyungsoo’s soft tummy soothingly. “Don’t worry, darling. As long as my baby is healthy and happy then everything is okay.”

Kyungsoo pouts, “Dr Oh gave me a lecture, y’know?”

Jongin fakes a gasp, “How dare he lecture the love of my life?” Kyungsoo giggles. “What did he say, baby?”

“I told him about all the crazy pregnancy myths you got me to do. Like putting my legs up in the air for 20 minutes after...we do it.” Kyungsoo glances at the children playing with their toys warily. He wanted to avoid spelling it out if possible because from childhood experience, it only made things obvious.

“But the massage I would always give you was worth it, right? But really, baby, I don’t think we need to rush it.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Yeah?”

Jongin pecks him on the lips. “Yeah. In fact, I’m keener on adopting our first child. Just so we have the experience and that has always been in our plans, right?”

“From here?” Kyungsoo questions.

“Possibly,” his husband murmurs. Nowadays, Jongin is a part-time model and a full-time philanthropist. For years, the couple have been visiting this orphanage and donates a hefty sum of money monthly. Kyungsoo loves to sing to the children whilst Jongin enjoyed reading them stories. “And all the pain you would have to go through…darling. My heart can’t bear it. The baby will come when it decides to.”

“Jong – “

“I just don’t want you to be worried. Baekhyun told me everything.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Of course, it would be Baekhyun.”

Jongin laughs, bopping his husband on the nose. “Hey, he’s our wingman. If it wasn’t for him, we would have never met.”

Kyungsoo shivers, war flashbacks reeling through his mind. “Yes. Of course, how could I ever forget the hellish days he got me to be his part-time assistant.”

“And yet he was the photographer for our wedding too and how could you forget the heavenly days you’d see me pose in underwear on set?”

Kyungsoo quickly shushes him, “Think about the children!”

 

Kyungsoo is typing away at his keyboard when the doorbell is rung. Just before he feels the carpal tunnel in his hand. He saves the document before he pushes his chair back, sock-clad feet pitter-pattering towards the door. Jongin is at work and today, it’s Vogue. On the other hand, Kyungsoo is a manhwa artist who works from home. Jongin advertises his manhwas wherever he goes, often reading them on live streams for his fans.

He twists the doorknob and is greeted with the mailman’s bright smile.

“A package for you, sir.”

Kyungsoo is puzzled, not remembering of any package that he's supposed to be waiting on. He signs it with a polite smile and bids the mailman goodbye. He returns into the comfort of his spacious studio and plops the mystery item onto the coffee table. The first thought is Jongin. Another impromptu gift. His husband is both spontaneous and romantic to which Kyungsoo has amassed countless gifts from Jongin over the years.

He unwraps the package, the crisp paper being ripped off to reveal a box. A box that requires him to cut down along the middle with a knife like he’s slicing open its stomach to reveal the contents within. Kyungsoo is stunned as he finds dresses within the box.

They were all in his size, the fabric soft and divine in his grasp. The order must have been done as a gift as there’s no receipt to tell Kyungsoo just how much everything costs. The best of the best, Jongin always says. Kyungsoo’s favourite is undoubtedly the satin dress with a shade of midnight blue that would contrast beautifully with his pale skin. He places it against his body and does a twirl. The dresses are in an array of colours with pink being the dominant choice.

“Oh my gosh,” Kyungsoo gasps. He jumps up and down in glee, rolling around on the sofa as he squeals. It’s been so long, Kyungsoo thought, so long since Kyungsoo has dressed up in pretty skirts and fulfilled their kinks in bed.

Just in time for their upcoming birthdays.

 

 

 

“What is up with all the gifts lately, darling?”

Kyungsoo freezes. His foot is hovering over the threshold of the bathroom door when he sees Jongin performing push-ups on the floor. Topless. Jongin had fulfilled his end of their baby making endeavours too. His husband’s physique has always been a sight to behold and it never fails to boost Kyungsoo’s libido. His hair's still wet from his shower, matted on his forehead as his chest and bicep muscles flex periodically.

Jongin had put just as much effort into boosting his own fertility. In fact, he set much stricter guidelines for himself to boost his sperm count for Kyungsoo, which he executed on his own. He completely cut out the fried chicken (his favourite), avoided plastic containers for food storage (due to the xenoestrogens in plastics decreasing sperm quality) and even avoided chlorinated products, which meant Jongin suddenly didn’t like to go swimming with Sehun anymore at the pool. Frankly, it was ridiculous. Jongin could be so dumb sometimes but that’s a part of why Kyungsoo loves him.

“Baby, your jaw looks like it’s about to fall off.”

Kyungsoo shuts his hanging mouth and snaps out of his stupor. He should be accustomed to this sight. Why is his heart racing? Is it because –

“Do you like the gifts, baby?”

Kyungsoo’s heart flutters. Baby.

Jongin has been drowning Kyungsoo in gifts as though it’s compensation for their failed baby-making operation. An abundance of jewellery, makeup, dresses and plush toys filled up the new vanity drawer’s Jongin ordered the week prior.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo confesses. “I do.” His hungry eyes swallow up the sight before him, Jongin standing up and wiping up the remnants of water on his taut body with a towel.

Jongin grunts in surprise when Kyungsoo suddenly pushes him down the carpet. He braces for the impact of the fall by wrapping his arms around a very much assertive Kyungsoo. His head lands against the carpet in a soft thud. Jongin blinks hazily, mind slipping out of his daze when Kyungsoo suddenly humps his leg.

“Whoa, Soo. Easy there, kitten. What’s got you all riled up?” Jongin smiles smugly.

Kyungsoo’s eyes darken. “You know exactly what, Jongin. Those baby pink dresses, the makeup, the plush toys. You think I don’t know what’s under your sleeve, hungry wolf?”

Jongin bites down on his plush lip, inexplicably nervous. “You do?”

“Indeed, Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo purrs. “Or should I say, daddy?”

“Oh my god!”

Kyungsoo blinks in confusion when tears are suddenly streaming down Jongin’s gorgeous face. His chest is heaving up and down in excitement whilst clapping his hands happily together like a seal. Before Kyungsoo could even ask what’s wrong, Jongin is pulling him into a bear-crushing hug. The whole thing is cute and all but Kyungsoo’s erection has disappeared.

“I love you so much, Kyungsoo,” Jongin sobs.

“W-What?”

“Jjangah, Jjangu, Monggu, Meokmul and Hoochoo will be so excited for their baby brother! Or baby sister! The Kim family doesn’t discriminate!”

Kyungsoo is absolutely dumbfounded as Jongin continues sobbing into the crook of his neck. “I was going to make it a surprise,” Jongin pouts against his skin. “It’s serendipity, love. We’re finally going to be daddies!”

It hits him. Kyungsoo splutters, “DADDIES? WE’RE GOING TO BE DADDIES?” Tears are coursing down his chubby cheeks and Jongin gasps.

“You didn’t know, darling?”

“No!”

“Dr Oh told me to s-surprise you but then you called me daddy and – “

"The d-dresses?"

"They're the maternity dresses! Do you love them, baby? I guess I wasn't so low-key, huh?" 

Kyungsoo is wheezing like that wheezing penguin in Toy Story.

“I am…pregnant!?”

“FUCK YES, BABY!”

 

 

The couple happily celebrates their upcoming baby by screaming and sobbing excessively for the entire night whilst their neighbours grumble to sleep once more and presumes it’s another night of baby making in the Kim house.

 _Back at it again_ , they say.


End file.
